A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
FIG. 1 is a view showing one example in which a touch screen panel is bonded to an FPCB according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a touch window includes a cover window to receive an external touch input therein, a touch screen panel (TSP) including a view area (V/A) to receive the touch input through an electrode pattern formed under the cover window and a dead area (D/A) that does not receive the touch input, and a command icon pattern part electrically connected with the touch screen panel and realized in the form of buttons (icons) at a function area (F/A) of the transparent window.
The D/A includes a wiring area having a wiring pattern formed corresponding to the electrode pattern of the V/A and a pad area 10 to transmit a touch sensing signal, which is received therein through the wiring pattern, to a driving chip. Accordingly, the touch window is coupled with a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 20 embedded with a driving chip through the pad area 10.
According to the related art, after separately forming the pad area 10 and the FPCB 20, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) bonding process must be performed to couple the pad area 10 with the FPCB 20. In addition, when performing the ACF bonding process, in order to smoothly bond the pad area 10 with the FPCB 20, silver (Ag) must be coated on the pad area 10 and soldered at the high temperature of 250° C. or more.
However, a process of separately forming the pad area 10 and the FPCB 20 and bonding the pad area 10 to the FPCB 20 requires many process costs and long time. In addition, the high-temperature soldering process causes damages to parts mounted on the touch screen panel.
FIG. 2 is a view showing one example in which a light source is mounted in the touch screen panel according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, in order to mount a light source for a button part formed in the F/A of the touch window according to the related art, an additional icon backlight LED module is used. In other words, since the light source cannot be directly mounted in the F/A, an additional module to mount the light source therein must be provided.